The present disclosure relates to cleaning devices, and more particularly, to autonomous planar surface cleaning robots. In particular, the present disclosure relates to autonomous cleaning robots that include a transport driving mechanism, at least one vacuum source, and a cleaning zone and are capable of autonomously cleaning a vertical planar surface such as a window pane. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to autonomous cleaning robots that suction to vertical planar surfaces such as a window pane using negative air pressure, e.g., vacuum. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to transport driving mechanisms to enable cleaning robots to move autonomously over a vertical planar surface while cleaning the surface.
Traditionally, household windows are cleaned by opening or dismounting the windows by manpower while the windows of a high building are cleaned by cleaning workers outside the building. It is very trouble and dangerous. Autonomous cleaning robots can be employed to clean vertical planar surfaces such as windows.
Despite recent advances in autonomous cleaning robots there is a need for an improved low cost, light weight, and easy to use autonomous planar surface cleaning robot for household use. There is also a need for an autonomous cleaning robot having a small size that is convenient to use. Furthermore, there is a need for an autonomous cleaning robot that includes a feedback control mechanism to sense dangerous conditions while the robot is in motion and respond in a sufficient amount of time to avoid such dangerous conditions.